Your Best Nightmare
by makesomenoiise
Summary: SPOILERS DE DH! Desde que Ginny encontró el diario de Ryddle, siempre ha existido una conexión entre ellos. Ahora que Voldemort ha muerto, las pesadillas son constantes y los sentimientos intensos. Ginny quedará atrapada en su mejor pesadilla.
1. N de A

Queridos lectores, antes de nada: Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a terminar este fic.

(Si queréis alguna explicación, podéis seguir leyendo. Si no, muchísimas gracias por adelantado por vuestro apoyo y lectura, ha sido realmente gratificante y me ha encantado vuestra compañía, os lo aseguro)

Llevo sin actualizar más de un año y medio, así que supongo que no os sorprenderá lo más mínimo. Igualmente vengo a daros los motivos, que no son pocos, por los que he decidido abandonar la historia.

El primero es la inconstancia. Los que me conocéis un poco sabéis que me mueven las musas y cuando estas no funcionan, yo tampoco. Llevan un tiempo que ni aparecen ni parece que vayan a hacerlo, al menos no para este fic; y podría forzarme a terminarlo, sí, pero lo haría bajo presión y sin ganas realmente… así que seguramente terminaría con un resultado que no me gustaría en absoluto, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco.

También está el tema de los fandoms. Me muevo por ellos como una loca y voy de uno a otro que da miedo. Quizá me obsesione durante un par de meses con Skins y luego de repente me vuelva a enamorar de Harry Potter o me entre nostalgia por Digimon. Me resulta más fácil escribir cosas del fandom en el que estoy en ese momento, y en este momento me muevo mucho en el kpop, de modo que la mayoría de las cosas que escribo están relacionadas con ese fandom.

Básicamente es eso. De nuevo me disculpo porque sé que muchos esperabais una actualización y yo soy lectora también y entiendo la rabia y la impotencia que da esperar por una historia que ni siquiera tendrá fin.

Así que, para los nuevos lectores: estáis avisados. Y para los 'viejos'; gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación.

Os quiero, a todos. Independiente de si os conozco o no.

Lo siento. Y gracias.


	2. Chapter 1

Cada vez tengo más claro que lo mío es obsesión necesaria xD. Si en cuanto me viene la inspiración no escribo algo, luego se me va la idea y ya no tengo ganas de escribirla. Me ha pasado muchas veces, de hecho, tengo un cuaderno donde apunto todas las ideas que tengo para fics/originales, y soy incapaz de ponerme con alguno de ellas, y son buenas (al menos en mi opinión), lo que pasa es que ya no me inspiro para escribirlas. Por eso he decidido que a partir de ahora escribiré cuando aparezca la inspiración, por muchas historias que tenga ya pendientes, así, me 'obligo' a continuarla y que no se pierdan las historias ^^

Eso sí, tardaré en actualizar, así que pido paciencia, porque tengo como 384274380781 historias para continuar xD

¡Disfrutad de mi nueva paranoia (y otp)!

* * *

**YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE**

**_Pandora Lover_**

- ¡No! – gritó una vez más, corriendo por los desolados pasillos de Hogwarts.

Se volvió para comprobar que su figura impecable continuaba allí, al comienzo del pasillo, con el rostro serio y una elegancia propia de un príncipe. Dirigió su vista al frente y se detuvo en seco con el corazón en un puño cuando lo observó frente a ella, jadeó antes de soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – repitió justo antes de volver a correr en dirección contraria.

No se trataba de esas pesadillas en las que te sientes perseguida, Ginny al menos no lo veía así. Él simplemente estaba allí, esperándola, sin mover un solo músculo, como una ilusión, _un recuerdo_. Y, en realidad, a lo que ella tenía pánico no era que él pudiera herirla, sino que su mera presencia la invadiera y la hipnotizara como si fuera un objeto de fácil utilización.

Giró la esquina del pasillo con el corazón en un puño, con el estómago a punto de salírsele por la boca, para darse cuenta de que él estaba allí de nuevo, frente a ella. Ginny sollozó presa de la desesperación.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – gritó mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- No soy yo, Ginny, eres tú.

- ¡No es verdad! – su respiración se aceleró mientras retrocedía - ¡No!

Se incorporó de golpe respirando entrecortadamente, su pulso de había acelerado, su corazón bombeaba desbocado, las lágrimas continuaban en su rostro.

- ¿Ginny?

La aludida cerró los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza a su marido, sollozando contra su pecho mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda tratando de enfundarle confianza.

- Tranquila, sólo ha sido un sueño. ¿Otra vez Fred?

Ginny lo observó con los ojos vidriosos, llevaba años mintiéndole a Harry para no preocuparle, y no iba a ser diferente aquella vez.

- Sí.

Y él, como siempre, la abrazó con fuerza una vez más, tratando calmar su supuesto dolor.

Resultaba, cuanto menos, extraño que en el mismo momento en el que Harry había dejado de tener pesadillas relacionadas con Voldemort, Ginny comenzara a tenerlas con Tom Ryddle. Desde la caída de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la benjamina de los Weasley había soñado varias veces con él, como un lejano recuerdo de su conexión con Tom Ryddle desde que en su segundo año de Hogwarts encontró su diario.

Sus pesadillas habían sido diversas y variantes, en ocasiones, se habían mostrado con una intensidad que superaba todo límite; otras, parecían estar a punto de cruzar la barrera entre pesadilla y sueño. Sin embargo, en todas Tom permanecía estático, incluso amable, sin perseguirla, sin obligarla, sin herirla. Simplemente permanecía ahí, observándola, charlando con ella como si se trataran de los mejores amigos del mundo. Y Ginny huía, _siempre_. Porque tenía miedo a esa amistad, porque había momentos en los que se olvidaba de que él era el Señor Oscuro, el culpable de la muerte de miles de magos y muggles, el ser que había tratado de destruir su familia, incluso a ella misma.

Y sí, para qué engañarse, le daba pánico pensar que la conexión que habían mantenido años atrás continuara manifestándose en sus sueños, que olvidara a Harry por las noches y se llevara bien con su peor enemigo.

- Mamá, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la pequeña Lily moviendo las piernas que le quedaban colgando desde la silla.

Ginny despertó de su ensoñación y sonrío a su hija.

- Claro, cariño, sólo estoy un poco cansada – repuso dándole un beso en la frente.

- Ya estamos listos – anunció Harry bajando las escaleras.

Seguidamente, James y Albus se colocaron a su lado con los abrigos y las bufandas de los Puddlemere United anudadas al cuello.

- Pasadlo bien y saludad a Oliver de mi parte – sonrió ella antes de besar a su familia.

Ginny observó no sin cierta envidia cómo Harry, James y Albus se introducían en la chimenea utilizando los polvos flú. Sabía que irían a casa de Ron y Hermione y de allí se dirigirían directamente al campo gracias a un traslador. Suspiró, le hubiera gustado poder ir, pero Lily Luna era demasiado pequeña y estaba totalmente desinteresada en el quidditch.

- Haremos la cena y nos tumbaremos en el sofá con un buen bol de helado, ¿te apetece? – inquirió Ginny observando a su hija.

- ¡Vale!

Con el único impedimento de algunos bostezos espontáneos y el cansancio acumulado, Ginny logró hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y no desfallecer mientras conjuraba con la varita la cena. Lily la observaba con preocupación, pese a ser una niña, era bastante inteligente, y su perspicacia no pasaba inadvertida para Ginny, simplemente sonreía y rezaba para que su astuta hija no hiciera ningún comentario sobre las ojeras que ni el maquillaje mágico había logrado ocultar.

Se sentaron en el sofá y observaron la televisión en silencio, hundiendo las cucharas en el helado de chocolate que habían conjurado. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Ginny cerró los ojos a causa del cansancio y se dejó guiar al mundo de los sueños.

Lily Luna también había caído rendida a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, cuando se despertó, se frotó los ojos con las manos y comprobó en el reloj de la cocina que ya era de madrugada. Observó a Ginny a su lado y la movió con dulzura del brazo, tratando de no despertarla bruscamente, al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su madre, Lily comenzó a zarandearla más duramente, pegándole suaves bofetadas en las mejillas, llamándola entre susurros.

Pero Ginny no reaccionaba, y Lily comenzó a hiperventilar.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó moviéndola violentamente - ¡Mamá, despierta! – sollozó presa del pánico.

Corrió a la cocina a llenar un vaso de agua y, desesperada, se lo tiró encima. Mas Ginny continuaba sin despertar. Oyó un pequeño estruendo a su izquierda y observó aliviada la figura de Harry apareciendo entre el humo formado por los polvos flú, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho. Sus hermanos observaban la escena curiosos, demasiado ilusionados con haber conocido al grandioso Oliver Wood como para advertir la importancia del asunto.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – susurró Harry, acordándose de aquella misma mañana, mientras abrazaba a Ginny sin saber muy bien el motivo, limitándose a dejarla llorar contra su pecho y acariciarle la espalda.

- Es mamá, no despierta – murmuró entrecortadamente, provocando reacciones desmesuradas de sus hermanos y padre.

Harry la apartó y la observó a los ojos justo antes de clavar su mirada en Ginny, la cual se encontraba empapada, plácidamente dormida. Se acercó a ella y la zarandeó con fuerza, llamándola tratando de mantener la calma, colocó su oreja en el pecho de ella y comprobó que su corazón continuaba latiendo.

- James, viaja a casa de tío Ron y llévate a Lily y Albus contigo – ordenó muy serio, sin apartar la vista de su esposa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mamá, papá? – inquirió Albus preocupado.

- No lo sé, Albus Severus, no lo sé – sollozó abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Ginny.

* * *

Varios puntos a comentar:

**1.** Gracias a **Pandora's Little Helper **por ayudarme con el titulo.

**2.** He introducido la televisión en la casa de los Potter Weasley porque Harry siempre ha vivido con muggles y ha aportado a la casa una serie de cosas que creía "necesarias".

**3.** Era estrictamente necesario meter a **Olive**r y su equipo, sé que juega de suplente, pero hoy le tocaba jugar y punto. Porque simplemente, es Oliver Wood :)

**4. **Mmm... ¿**Opiniones**? ^^


End file.
